Some Things Turn Out Real
by KianCain-Original
Summary: A story about how a girl's wildest dream becomes her amazing reality. Little does she know that someone is behind all of this... My first fanfic!


Something's turn out Real

Shugo Chara

**Kian**: Ko-Ni-Chi-Wa! This is my first Shugo Chara FanFic.

**Miki**: Yep, she has been working on this for, forever!

**Ikuto**: Am I in it?

**Kian**: Yep, I think everyone is in this story! It's about…

**Yoru**: … Your not meant to tell them!-nya This is the time when you do a disclaimer!-nya

**Kian**: Ok! Who would like to have the pleasure of doing it for me?

**Amu**: I will! Kian doesn't own anything from Shugo Chara except her own, made-up characters and settings/plots.

**Kian**: Enjoy!

* * *

"_That's it for this episode of Shugo Chara Party! See you next time!"_ yelled the computer screen.

That was one of the most pathetic episodes I've seen. I thought, as I shut my laptop down.

I wish I could be in Shugo Chara. It would be so cool! I would definitely lighten things up. And that night I dreamt of being in Japan with the Guardians.

I also dreamt of my very own Shugo Chara. I would have three and one egg.

I really wish that I could somehow magically appear in Shugo Chara forever! I thought as I went to sleep,

…_Magically appear in Shugo Chara…_

____________________________~x~ ___________________________

"**SORA! WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE, I'M LEAVING!"** Screamed someone from downstairs.

_Yawn!_ I am so _tired_! I don't want to go to blood… hold up! Did my mum just call me Sora?

I scrambled to get to my feet and get changed.

I'm starting middle school today, it's meant to be really big and really school-y.

Where are my clothes I said I was going to wear today? I thought as clothes went flying around my room.

After finding my Linkin Park T-shirt and board-shorts, I quickly ran downstairs and glanced at my watch and realized I was late!

I stuffed a slice of toast in my mouth, grabbed my Nike LeBront Solider Basketball Shoes I got for Christmas and my black, Linkin Park bag and shot outside.

I nearly ran over an old woman getting to school. One thing I like about being here is that I get to ride my bike to school.

I didn't said the pedal-bike, I mean my real, limited edition, Kawasaki Ninja (it's a motorbike).

Running up to my classroom, I took out my black, signed, Linkin Park cap and turned it around.

I opened the door while seeing the teacher write my name on the board. Don't they only do that in Japan?

The teacher spoke to the class in a collection of un-English-like words and wrote my name down in simple characters.

This looks like Japanese? I thought, looking at the board. The teacher looked at me and said something.

I just looked at him and just gave a neutral "Eh'"

The class looked awe-struck.

The teacher looked puzzled at me, then he tried speaking in a really bad translation of English but I could understand most of it,

"Welco-ni-chi-wa, I mean w-w-welcome t-to the class."

I just replied with a faint, 'whatever'

"C-can y-you ple-please sit ne-next to Midori-san?" he asked, as if he was almost begging

"Is that the boy in the tacky, blue jacket?" i shot back with a bored voice, although i didnt need to fake it too much as the introductions in this classroom were boring me to death.

"...hey! I heard that! Im a _girl_! And this is not a tacky jacket, it is completely new!" she _hpmed _and i just walked my way to the chair.

Everyone was staring at me.

Well, how rude! Just because I'm different... I thought, and i was just going to finish the thought when -

"Ex-excu-excuse me, do you kn-know wh-what the s-squ-square r-r-root of p-pi is?" asked the nervous, stuttering teacher.

"Um... are you talking about the number or the edible one? Because the square root of the edible pie is fruit." i came back, actually not knowing the answer myself. Luckily, some of the students who knew English started laughing.

"Th-the nu-num-number ki-kind, pl-pleas-please." he carried on stuttering.

"Thats easy, 1.77 etc.. right?" i answered. He looked completely shocked, as if no one has ever answered it right before?

These kids are plain stupid. I thought to myself, smirking.

"W-we ha-have -not le-lear-learnt th-that yet, I'm af-afra-afraid..." but the last word was drowned out due to the whispers and murmmers that were spreading across the classroom.

What the heck did i do? 

"...an-anyw-anyway, mo-moving on..." but someone started talking to me.

It was the _girl _sitting beside me.

"So, you think your so cool dont you? Let me just set something straight, newbie, I'm the most popular girl in the entire Seiyo Academy and maybe in the entire region." she rambled on.

Arg... first day and ive already got my own enemy, nice going Sora/Kian.

We went through the classes in a wiz and i ended up in the Royal Garden... Let me tell you something, i didnt mean to get there on purpose. I just wanted to find the toilet and then got lost. The Royal Garden is really creepy... Theres this table and fountain inside, pretty royal....

How am i gonna get out of - 

Someone just came in, its a boy with blond hair and a girl with orange hair in ribbons. Maybe they know how to get out of here.

"Hi, do you know how to get out of here?" I asked

The girl with ribbons answered me, "Yeah, just go through the north garden part over there--"

"Hey whats that on your shoulder?" I interupted.

The blonde boy jumped in, "You can see our Shugo Charas? Do you have one?"

"Not that i know of, no..."

The ribbon girl looked at me, "Then whats that?"

And she pointed at a black egg in my pocket which, dont ask me cause i dont know how it got there...


End file.
